cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandmatriarch
The Grandmatriarchs are considered to be the main antagonists of the game. They are presumed to be the old ladies which appear in the background during the Grandmapocalypse. They were added on August 31st, 2013, in version 1.031. Cookie Clicker 1.031 The Grandmatriarchs were implemented in Cookie Clicker V.1.031, and are the force behind the Grandmapocalypse. Depending on their status/mood, their appearance changes, along with the News Broadcasts. You can see the Grandmatriarchs during the Grandmapocalypse replacing the blue striped background. Starting the Grandmapocalypse To see the Grandmatriarchs and start the Grandmapocalypse, you must have at least seven types of upgraded Grandmas, and at least six Grandmas. You will then have access to the Upgrade, Bingo center/research facility. This will allow you different research/upgrades and eventually the "One Mind" Upgrade. This will give you a warning message, and if allowed will start the Grandmapocalypse. Stage 1 Once "One Mind" is purchased, the Grandmapocalypse begins. Stage 2 To get to the next stage, follow the Research Upgrades until you reach the "Communal Brainsweep" Upgrade. This will warn you with another message, and if allowed with go to Stage Two of the Grandmatriarch form. The background will be tinted red, and some will have their mouths cut bloodied, along with their eyes. The Grandmatriarch Status will change to "Displeased." Stage 3 To get to the Final Stage of the Grandmatriarch form, you must follow the Research Upgrades up until you get the "Elder Pact." Another warning message will appear and, if allowed, The Grandmatriarch's form will shift into a sludge of flesh. The news broadcasts will turn into reports of the world ending, and the Grandmatriarch Status will change to "Angered." Elder Pledge poop To stop the Grandmatriarchs from haunting your backdrop, you have to either purchase the Elder Pledge or the Elder Covenant. The Grandmatriarchs will fade, and the blue striped background will return. If you have purchased the Elder Pledge, they will return in 30 minutes (60 if you've purchased the Sacrificial Rolling Pins). If you purchased the Elder Covenant, they will stay away until you revoke the effect. Either way, the Grandmatriarchs status will change to "Appeased", be it temporarily or permanent Grandmas1.jpg|'The Grandmatriarchs' in their First Form. Grandmas2.jpg|'The Grandmatriarchs' in their Second Form. Grandmas3.jpg|'The Grandmatriarchs' in their Final Form. Special Messages The messages in the top change depending on the Grandmatriarchs' status. |- |'Displeased' | |- |'Angered' | |} Cookie Clicker Classic The Grandmatriarchs in Cookie Clicker Classic are not the same as in Cookie Clicker V.1.031. To achieve the Grandmapocalypse, you must have atleast 1,000,000 cookies, and a Portal. The Grandmatriachs will appear in a different form. The white background will be replaced with tiled pictures of Grandma. As you accumulate more cookies, the Grandmatriarchs will start to shake violently and soon flash into other twisted versions of them. Once you reach 1,000,000,000 cookies, the game will tell you to stop playing and the Grandmatriarchs will be in a kaleidoscope form, tiled across the page, even without a Portal being present. The Grandmatriarchs will shake subtly but will never change their intensity no matter how many cookies you gain from that point. Nothing changes besides the background in the Grandmapocalypse. Elder Pledge When you enter the Grandmapocalypse, a new item will be available. It is called Elder Pledge. It will disable the Grandmapocalypse for 30 minutes, and give you a temporary CpS boost depending on how many buildings you own." Despite what the above says, even though the actual Grandmapocalypse starts at 1,000,000 cookies, you can only buy the Elder Pledge at 2,000,000 cookies. CCCGrandMatriarchNormal.png|Cookie Clicker Classic's Normal Grandmatriarchs. CCCGrandMatriarchForm1.png|One of the forms the Grandmatriarchs will blink to in Cookie Clicker Classic. CCCGrandMatriarchForm2.png|One of the forms the Grandmatriarchs will blink to in Cookie Clicker Classic. CCCGrandMatriarchForm3.png|One of the forms the Grandmatriarchs will blink to in Cookie Clicker Classic. CCCGrandMatriarchFinal.png|The final form the Grandmatriarchs will turn into in Cookie Clicker Classic. Speculation From hints in the game, we can infer that the Grandmatriachs are some sort of higher ranked Grandma, or god like Grandma that you have bought. Throughout the game, the grandmas slip an odd quote, such as "It Begins," or "We Rise." We can also conclude that they have been corrupted by the Cookieverse, and Hell. Considering their constant use of the numbers 666, and how they used a Portal in Cookie Clicker Classic, they probably obtained their power from the One Mind research, claiming to "Encourage them." Trivia *The Grandmatriarchs resemble the works of H.P. Lovecraft. *The Grandmatriarchs are probably from Hell/The Cookieverse. *The Grandmatriarchs are sometimes referred to as The Ancients, another reference to Lovecraft. *It's actually possible to replace the "creepy" background using commands. Full tutorial here. *The news report stating; "News: doctors swarmed by cases of old women with glassy eyes and foamy mouth!" could be a reference to the Alvin and the Chipmunks scene in Disaster Movie.